Terrible Tribe Names
When a kit-mother of the Tribe births her kits in the cave, she gives her three kits ''terrible ''names! Chapter 1 "Puuuuush!" the bushy-tailed she-cat hissed. The kit-mother pushed, as the last kit - a ginger one with white paws - came out. "They're all out..." the kit-mother panted. "Well, Paw," the bushy-tailed cat mewed, "what will you name them?" "Well," Paw mewed, "when this one, the black kit, was born, I saw my first kit, so he'll be named First Kit. The ginger one, I saw the cave floor, so she'll be Cave Floor, and then the brown one will be My Paw." "Please let us call them better things..." Paw's mate mewed. "I mean your ''name is ''also ''My Paw, but you always go by Paw, so ''please ''let My Paw go by something better..." "Okay Ripple..." Paw sighed. "My Paw can go by... My ''Claw!" "That's not what I meant..." Ripple sighed. "And what about Cave Floor and First Kit?" "They can go by Cave and First!" Paw mewed. Ripple realized his mate was a hare-brain. "No..." Ripple sighed. "First Kit is not ''a good name. How about he goes by..." "Single." the bushy-tailed she-cat suggested. "Yeah. Single. And then My Paw..." Ripple looked to the bushy-tailed she-cat, who shrugged. "No. I will call them My Paw, First Kit and Cave Floor - or First and Cave." Paw mewed. Once she fell asleep, the bushy-tailed she-cat broke the silence. "Your mate's an idiot, Ripple." Ripple sighed. "I know, Stoneteller... But I love her." "Then again," Stoneteller mewed, "her mother was named Mountain Ground, but at least that's a semi-good name." "It just runs in her blood, I guess..." Ripple sighed, looking at My Paw, Cave Floor and First Kit. "Hopefully one of them becomes Stoneteller after you..." he sighed. "Yes, I hope so, as well." Stoneteller mewled. "Goodnight, Ripple." "May the Tribe of Endless Hunting light your path." Ripple sighed, curling up with Paw. Chapter 2 "C'mon My Paw!" First Kit called. "Stop talking to your paw, First Kit!" one of the other kit-mothers mewled. "That's my name." My Paw mewed. "Our mother is ''not ''a good kit namer." "Paw," the she-cat mewed, "you gave your kit the same name that ''you have?" "Yes?" Paw mewed. "So?" "But Daddy calls me Claw!" My Paw mewed. "Are your kits here yet?!" "No." "How about now?!" "No." "Now?!" Cave Floor chuckled at her brother. "He'll be a good prey-hunter." "He will." Cave Floor gasped, seeing Stoneteller. "H - Hi Stoneteller!" she stammered. Ohnoamibeingrudeorsomethingwhatdoido? "Cave, are you okay?" Stoneteller asked. "Y - Yeah..." Cave stammered. Ithinki'mbeingrudeohtribeofendlesshuntingnosavemeeeeee.... "Cave!" Paw called. "Coming!" Cave called, running to her brother. I think ''I'll ''be a healer! Someday, ''I'll ''be Stoneteller! "Um... Stoneteller?" First Kit piped up. "Yes, First?" Stoneteller asked. "What will our roles be?" he asked. "You, First, will be a prey-hunter. My Paw a cave-guard. And Cave," ''Please please ''plllllleeeeasee.... "A healer." "Yay!" Cave exclaimed. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (Puppycornashlynn) Category:Joke Pages